Destruction and Rebirth
by Immortal Skull
Summary: Naesala has suddenly disappeared without a trace, and it's up to Tibarn to find him. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Prologue

Well, this my first shot at a fanfic, so please treat me kindly, but critique me responsibly.

Hmmm...I'm never good at writing comments or anything that's not complaining, well anyways enjoy!

* * *

Fire Emblem and it's characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Btw sorry about the lines that randomly cut off the first and last sentence of the chapter, hopefully that won't happen again, if it does then is stupid D:

* * *

* * *

"Where is he?!"

The voice of the hawk king echoes throughout the room.

"Please Tibarn, be patient. He'll be here." replies Reyson

"Well he's two hours late! Damn that annoying crow!" Tibarn grumbles as he paces around the meeting hall in the Phoenicis castle.

Currently, Tibarn and Naesala, along with Reyson, Janaff, Ulki, and Nealuchi are supposed to be having a meeting about the crow's current thieving raids that have been taking place and the arguments and fights between those of the hawk and crow laguz. But there is a fault with that, Naesala and Nealuchi are not present at this meeting that was expected to have started two hours ago.

"So, did you find them?" Tibarn growls at his subordinates Janaff and Ulki as they enter the meeting hall.

"I'm afraid not. We searched throughout all of Kilvas, not leaving any cave or hiding place unchecked, my liege." Janaff announces with disappointment in his eyes.

"Well, maybe he fled elsewhere to avoid the meeting..." Ulki suggests.

Tibarn let out a deep sigh "Well I suppose we could forget the meeting for today and leave it for some other time. Although Janaff...Ulki, keep an eye and an ear out for him and let me know when you've found him, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

All of a sudden a crash is heard not too far from the room which thunders throughout the castle, startling the heron and hawks.

A frail figure appears in the doorway, severely injured. The audience in the room stares at him with shock.

"I come...b-bearing bad news" the figure pauses "and requesting t-the aid of.....the hawk king....." the figure pushes the remaing words of his tongue as he collapses to the floor.

* * *

"Janaff, get a doctor...NOW!" orders the massive hawk king.

* * *

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...but it's more of a prologue

Anyways the next chapter might be much longer, don't worry I'm still trying.

Please R&R...I'll be looking forward to it!


	2. Unnerving

Hey there!

I'm back..

I haven't been feeling up to writing lately, getting sick quite often nowadays, probably from lack of food and sleep, the main essentials in life. I've been quite the lifeless zombie for the past week, so I decided to change that...at 3 in the morning xD

..oh dear

btw I thank you Black Mage for jogging my memory about the "crow" mistakes I used, my memory's been getting pretty bad lately, I need more sleep 3 hours isn't good enough! D:

Prince: Well anyways, here's Ranulf to give the disclaimer!

Ranulf: Do I have to?

Prince: Indeed you do kitty cat, or else say bye-bye to ALL your hair :)

Ranulf: Fine, fine! Prince Kilvas does not own Fire Emblem or any of it's character...

Prince: ...but I may harass them as I please! ^ ^

ROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFL

ROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFL

"How's he doing?"

"He's fine Reyson...you shouldn't worry so much."

"But Tibarn...."

"No buts!"

Silence is shared between the two but it is not peaceful.

"What do you think the bad news is?" , the heron sadly questions.

"I'm not sure, but once we hear it..." Tibarn pauses a moment to fix the collar of his shirt, but nonetheless

he continues. "...we definitely won't like it."

The two gaze upon the resting figure in dreadful silence once more.

"I thought peace had returned, why does the world feel so cold once more? First, there are quarrels between the ravens and hawks, then the disappearance of Naesala, now we find Nealuchi in this state, pleading for you to help him."

The hawk king has a silent agreement with Reyson, slowly nodding as Reyson complains but he interrupts blonde's rant..

"Look...I know the world is turning dark again but the more you complain about it, the worse it'll become."

Quiet shock spreads throughout the room "That is the most intelligent thing I've heard you say in a long time."

".......HEY!!! I've said some intelligent things recently, but I didn't know that herons complained so much!"

"It's not my fault! The world is crashing down once more!"

"That doesn't mean you have to talk my ear off with complaints and insults!"

"I WAS NOT! I WAS JUST TRY-"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

The hawk and heron go silent as they stare at the other voice that entered the arguement.

"I was resting perfectly fine until you guys started yelling, you should be more aware of where you're yelling. Causing such a commotion around a wounded, old bird like me is NOT very considerate."

Tibarn and Reyson lowered their heads like children that have just been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar, and they got a good scolding on how to act around the wise and elderly.

ROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFL

ROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFL

It had been about 3 hours since Nealuchi woke up and they were finally able to escape the clutches of the wise bird's lecture.

"God dammit! That was quite humiliating..." Tibarn sighed in relief.

"Well it was your fault for getting so angry about one little comment, since when did you get so touchy? I thought that was Naesala's job." Reyson and Tibarn look at each other with a serious look in their eyes but it doesn't last long...they both burst out laughing at the heron's little joke, seems they needed a good laugh from all the tension that had been building up over the past 18 hours since Nealuchi first arrived.

It slowly ended with the pair gasping for breath "..hey..Tibarn? We...haahh...should go ask...Nealuchi..what he.....wanted.."

Tibarn slowly nodded his head, as the both of them caught their breath and headed back to the room Nealuchi was resting in, dreading why the old coot required the hawk king and why he was in such condition.

ROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFL

ROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFL

Well there ya have it

sorry for such short chapters, I always tend to write in the middle of the night so I can never write too much but I do want to update more than usual if it's going to be such short chapters.

Well now...I've decided that I want my dear readers to choose the ending for me, whether it's tragic or pleasant or even has romance! Those aren't the only choices, it could also be semi-tragic and the choice

with the most votes for when that time comes, that will be the ending got it? So vote while you still can!

Oh! And please R&R, it gives me the intuition to write another chapter :D

Without reviews my life will be empty and I most likely will not want to update any longer so keep those much loved reviews coming! Prince Kilvas thanks you from the bottom of his heart if you do.


End file.
